honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Shadow of Mordor
Shadow of Mordor is the 145th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the open-world action-adventure video game Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor. It was published on April 11, 2017. Shadow of Mordor was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Shadow of Mordor on YouTube "Meet the game that replaces Frodo from the 'Lord of the Ring' movies with murderous ghost 'Batman."'' ''~ Honest Game Trailers - Shadow of Mordor Script From the develops Monolith of the world's most realistic pipe-to-the face simulators, comes an epic tale of revenge from beyond the grave that takes the Lord of the Rings movies and replaces Bilbo with murderous ghost Batman. Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor Return to Tolkien familiar world of orcs, humans and graugs? What the hell is a graug? And watch as Shadow abandons the rich tradition of The Lord of the Rings ''games by ignoring the familiar story and characters, ditching the PG-13 combat, and not totally sucking! As you plunge headfirst into a gore-filled action game with some genuinely solid gamplay, and more decapitations that you can shake a sword at. It's kind of his thing. Raise the shattered blade of Talion and current edgelord Aragorn, transformed from loving father and husband into a half-ghost badass swordmaster, thirsty for revenge against the super-powered gods that murdered his family. Who you will systemically slaughter with the help of your amnesiac wraith buddy who also happens to be the guy who started all this ring business to begin with. In a completely original story that finally gives you ''Lord of the Rings without any pesky Hobbitses. Well, technically one, but ring junkies don't count. Open-world your way through the blackened hellscape of Mordor, completing challenges, picking fights, collecting collectibles, and climbing spooky ghost towers. Then assault the enemy strongholds, sneaking your way to their leaders like a medieval Hitman ''and silently snuffing them with your non-canonical ghost magic -- or just busting in the door and slicing up everyone in a ten mile radius. Because let's face it, no one's going to feel bad for these ugoes. Morality is subjective! Whee!!!!! Cut down your enemies one after another in ''Shadow's balletic battle system. Dispatching endless hordes of orcs with combos and parries straight out the Arkham series. As you teleport around the battlefield, slowing time and wrecking everything in your path -- until you run into a general and discover they can only be killed with a drop attack... on Mondays... during a full moon... Then take them down and watch as they come back for revenge - or get reminded of exactly how bad they beat your ass the last time. "The next death with come more quickly than the last." I... I don't think I needed that second part. Discover the innovative Nemesis system, which is basically if House of Cards was a video game mechanic. As you manage the orc tribes' hierarchy through selective murder. Then initiate a hostile takeover with your mind-control peons, until you control a slave army of green skins. And lead them to slaughter their brothers in mass, for a cause they don't support. In a game system that you probably shouldn't think too hard about. So whip out your silver hammer, and forge your way through a solid action game, because without all of that pesky Lord of the Rings ''stuff, it's basically just an ultra-violent 'Assassin's Creed.' Starring: Ghost Dad; Casper The Friendly Ghost; Steve Torvin The Caragor Hunter; My Wife (Screen reads: Borat Reference); I Got Tickets To Coachella; I Was a Hunter Once; Hammer Time; Crest White Stripes; The Black Handy; Middle Management Sauron; and Steve Buscemi Gollum. for ''Shadow of Mordor ''was 'Ghostman: Mordor City.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Ghostman: Mordor City' If Celebrimbor was the one who forged the ring and he was a King, isn't he the literal Lord of the Rings? Woah! Trivia * There is also an episode of 'Honest Game Trailers' about this game's sequel, 'Middle-Earth: Shadow of War. In addition, '''Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for The Lord of the Rings film trilogy and each of the three Hobbit films: An Unexpected Journey, '''The Desolation of Smaug,' 'and 'The Battle of the Five Armies'.'' Reception '''''Honest Game Trailers - Shadow of Mordor has a 98.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Michael Nocita of Entertainment Buddha wrote that the video "covers all the points of Shadow of Mordor with that oh-so-easy-to-listen-to voice and witty humor." Ryan Winslett of CinemaBlend called the video "pretty hilarious." Winslett wrote "The entire trailer basically serves as a solid reminder of all of the reasons Shadow of Mordor has become such a fan-favorite game from the Tolkien universe, complete with a montage of decapitations. It's rife with lore from that universe but, since it's an original story, it isn't bogged down with all of those pesky details." He also noted, "If it feels like this particular trailer is more friendly than some of the other HGT offerings, it's because there isn't much you can complain about from Shadow of Mordor." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Honest Game Trailers Cuts The Head Off Shadow Of Mordor '- CinemaBlend article * 'Get Your Giggles In This Honest Trailer For ‘Shadow Of Mordor’ '- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Open world games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Monolith Productions Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Tolkien's Middle-Earth Category:Fantasy games